


sad walk

by toccoans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Med Student Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Time Skip, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, comfort after a tiring day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoans/pseuds/toccoans
Summary: rip kuro he deadmed school sucks kenma!!!!
im gonna quit and become ur kept manwho tf is kodzukenkuro uve said this 3 times this week alone
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 404
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	sad walk

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic in almost a decade lol but this idea wouldnt get out of my head so i had to write it!! im not sure how med school works in japan, so this is mostly based off my own experiences as a med student. 
> 
> until kuroo gets revealed in the manga, im gonna headcanon him as a med student. kuroo should be around 23-24 post timeskip, so for the purposes of this headcanon, he's in his 2nd year of med school.
> 
> title from chet baker's song of the same name.

It had been a long, long week. 

As Kuroo’s last lab for the day wrapped up, he felt exhausted, with the tiredness seeping deep into his bones. The class had run on for longer than he’d expected it to, and spending around 5 hours hunched over a cadaver would wear anyone out. His eyes prickled both with the leftover effects of exposure to formalin and an oncoming wave of fatigue. 

Kuroo disposed of his used gloves, packed up his lab gown, and headed towards the nearest restroom to freshen up and get his bearings before making the commute home. It wouldn’t do for him to fall asleep on the train and miss his stop, especially during the Friday rush hour. 

He washed his hands and splashed water on his face, slapping his cheeks a few times to wake himself up. 

Alright, good enough to go. 

As he made his way out of the building, he checked his phone. He had an invitation from some schoolmates to go out to drink, which he briefly considered. It wouldn’t hurt to meet up with a few friends, chug back some beers, and spend the night bitching over their copious amounts of schoolwork and terror professors. 

Not too bad an idea, he could use some unwinding after a hard week. 

Keeping that option in mind, he looked over his other messages, which included a check-up from his father, asking he’d go home on that weekend, and a selfie from Bokuto in the middle of training, his smiling face and peace sign framing a pissy-looking Miya Atsumu and a laughing Hinata. 

Both messages made him smile fondly at his phone. He replied to his dad, telling him he’d stay at his apartment for the weekend to study, but promised to make it home next week.

Kuroo made an exaggerated sad face and angled his phone below his chin to take a selfie to send back to Bokuto, captioning it with a _miss u tons bro_ , which summed up their friendship these days. He didn’t get to see him in person often, but he really appreciated being able to keep up with Bokuto’s life and career through texts, chats, and social media. 

Small things like stupid selfies made him feel a little lighter after a tiring day. 

He decided not to take up his classmates on the offer for drinks. This week wasn’t too kind on his mental health, and right now, he didn’t have the energy in him to socialize. Despite his obnoxious personality and generally outgoing disposition, he was an introvert at his very core, and his social battery had finally run out.

All that was left on his phone were a string of messages from Kenma, who was more than used to Kuroo not replying to him for extended periods of time. Over a decade of knowing each other rendered a certain level of ghosting insignificant. There was no rush or pressure in their relationship, not here, not now, and not ever. 

When Kuroo entered medical school and started to go MIA at times due to the sheer amount of work, Kenma hadn’t made an issue out of it. Their relationship evolved as they did, and Kuroo appreciated him so much. It made life a lot easier to not have to add relationship stress on top of everything else.

Kenma’s messages were a string of memes he thought Kuroo would find funny, an article about an upcoming game they were both looking forward to, and a link to his latest youtube video, which was another Animal Crossing video. He’d probably ask if he could visit his island later. 

Just as Kuroo was about to reply, another message popped up. 

**who tf is kodzuken**

r u home?

**rip kuro he dead**

lab just ended :( tired :( otw 2 train station  
i want 2 die!!!!!

**who tf is kodzuken**

u always want 2 die

**rip kuro he dead**

med school sucks kenma!!!!!  
im gonna quit and become ur kept man

**who tf is kodzuken**

kuro uve said this 3 times this week alone

**rip kuro he dead**

fuck being a doctor u can be my sugar daddy   
i think id be an excellent sugar baby

**who tf is kodzuken**

u dont have the face for it

**rip kuro he dead**

RUDE  
roasted by my own bf .i cant believe

When Kenma didn’t reply as quickly as he usually did, Kuroo shrugged and pocketed his phone. He was lucky enough to get to the station right as his train arrived, and was even able to score a seat before it got too crowded. Small mercies. He took out his phone again to listen to a podcast during the ride home, when he noticed that Kenma had replied.

**who tf is kodzuken**

i have to keep u humble somehow

**rip kuro he dead**

ugh

**who tf is kodzuken**

what time do u think ull be home 

**rip kuro he dead**

idk 20 mins or so??

**who tf is kodzuken**

k same

**rip kuro he dead**

???

Well, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time they spontaneously decided to see each other. In fact, one could argue that their entire friendship was based around just randomly hanging out. Now that they were adults and lived a little further than a stone’s throw away from each other, they both got terribly lonely. Even Kenma, the homebodiest of homebodies, got bored enough to venture out to see his boyfriend. 

**who tf is kodzuken**

<3 

Suddenly, a little bit of that heavy feeling faded away. Kuroo smiled at the message and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window, relaxing a bit to the hum of the train.

…

Kuroo got home to the smell of cooked fish and apple pie. A weird combination, but It smelled like love. Smiling, he opened the door to Kenma putting down a plate of grilled sanma on the table. He wasn’t surprised to see his boyfriend, they both had the spare keys to each others’ apartments. 

“Hey,” Kuroo said, sidling up to Kenma to wrap his arms around his shoulder and gave a kiss on the head, “When’d you get here?”

Kenma gave him a small smile and turned around to kiss his cheek. “Just a few minutes before you got here,” he said, untangling himself from Kuroo’s hold to take the apple pie he had brought out of the plastic bag. 

“Wow, both of our favourite foods? What good thing did I do recently to deserve this?”

Kenma frowned at him, pushing him towards a chair then sitting down next to him. “You didn’t do anything,” he said, then paused. “You don’t _have_ to do anything. You deserve to treat yourself sometimes.”

Kuroo laughed and rested his head on Kenma’s shoulders. “I know… It’s just hard, sometimes,” he sighed. “I’m tired. I don’t feel like I’m doing anything right.” He closed his eyes, taking in Kenma’s scent, letting the feeling of comfort take him over.

Kenma stroked his head, running his fingers through Kuroo’s messy hair. “You need to learn how to rest.” At this, Kuroo opened one eye to glare blearily at Kenma.

“I can’t believe I’m getting lectured about resting by the guy with three jobs.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and snorted, pushing him off his shoulder. “Food’s gonna get cold. Eat,” he said, “And my jobs require a minimal amount of daily effort. You can’t compare.”

Kuroo huffed and pointed his chopsticks at Kenma’s face, “You stay up working until, like, 4am!”

“Yeah, working… Playing video games, Kuro. My work is literally playing video games.”

“You have a company! And trade stocks!” 

“I basically just tell people what to do. Often from home.” Kenma pushed Kuroo’s hand away from him. “And you also stay up working until 4am. Studying.”

“I do not,” Kuroo grumbled.

“Do too.”

“Do not!” 

“Do. Too.”

“Do not.”

“Do. Too. Tetsurou.”

“Wow, bringing out the first name so soon.” Kuroo laughed and threw his hands up, “Ugh, fine. Maybe I do. Whatchu gon’ do about it, my little kitty?” 

Kenma rolled his eyes at him again, “Don’t be gross, Kuro.”

Then, quietly: “I’ll take care of you, obviously.” 

Kuroo paused with chopsticks halfway raised towards his mouth. He blinked, “Sorry, what was that?” he asked, starting to smile.

Kenma looked away, but the tips of his ears started to turn red. Kuroo put his chopsticks down and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s shoulders and nuzzled his face, cooing. 

“What’s that? Does my baby care about meeeeeee?”

Huffing, Kenma put a hand on Kuroo’s face, shoving him away. “Can you just eat?” He turned back to his own plate and shoved food in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to talk.

Kuroo rested his face on his hand and stared fondly at Kenma, whose cheeks were a delightful shade of pink. He reached out and poked his cheek, squeezing it lightly. “I love you.”

Kenma swatted his hand away, still not looking up from his plate. “I know.”

“I can’t wait to live with you.”

They had decided, when Kuroo graduated college, that they would wait until he was in his fourth year of med school to live together. Kuroo had actually wanted to move in together right away, but Kenma had told him that it would be better for him to spend the first few years adjusting, focusing, and finding his footing. Despite his busy schedule now, they’d still be able to find time to see each other on the weekends. 

By his fourth year, he would be a medical clerk and working in the hospital instead of studying. Sharing an apartment by then would be easier money-wise, and since hospital work basically meant working all days of the week, Kenma would be able to spend time with him whenever Kuroo would get home. 

Until then, they’d have to deal with a bit of distance between them. It was nothing that the wonders of technology, a few train rides, and date nights couldn’t fix, but sometimes that gap felt unbearable to Kuroo. Sure, sometimes it was easier to have to only think about himself, especially when his mind was being pulled in a thousand different directions at once, but times like these, when he’d be exhausted and needy, he longed for his boyfriend’s presence. 

Kenma finally looked up from his plate to reach out to put his hand over Kuroo’s. “I know,” he said, smiling softly, “I love you.”

Kuroo smiled back, and felt a wave of contentment wash over him. 

“Anyway, did Bo send you that selfie with Hinata? I really want to be able to watch a jackals game soon--”

**Author's Note:**

> scream abt kuroken with me on twt! @kodzuuu
> 
> (also i wanna expand this idea a bit more but i need to uhhhh catch up with the manga first)


End file.
